1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent 07019478.2 dated Oct. 4, 2007, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to matching frame counter values of a timing master with a slave device in a synchronous network.
3. Related Art
The need to transfer data has made high-speed technology an important part of many networks. Some systems optimize communication paths. The networks may rely on fiber optics to efficiently communicate in a non-mobile or mobile environment. The networks may interface peripheral devices like microphones and speakers, navigation systems, and support audio or video streaming.
Some mobile networks support synchronous and asynchronous communication. The networks may use polymer optical fiber to support one or more nodes, control data channels, and plug-and-play functionality. The networks may include a physical layer, a transport layer, a link layer, a network management interface, and application programming interfaces.
Nodes within a synchronous network, such as a telephone network, may fulfil certain synchronization requirements to ensure communication. These requirements may be unfulfilled when maintenance work is performed or when errors occur. As problems occur the time need to re-synchronize a network may cause frame loss. Frame loss may also occur when a slave device is added to a network. In view of the high demands networks must support, these events may contest network robustness.